Till death do us part
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Harry hat einen für ihn erschreckenden Traum von sich und Draco. Slash - Abgeschlossen! -


Ja und noch ne kurze Ein-Kapitel-Story von mir. ^^  
  
Ich weiß auch nicht, woher ich bloß immer die Einfälle für so nen Krams nehme. *tropf*  
  
Also bitte schlagt mich nicht hier für und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Till death do us part  
  
~~~  
  
Schwarze Wolken verdecke den dunklen Nachthimmel. Das Licht des Sichelmondes verblasst langsam und die ersten kalten Regentropfen fallen auf die Erde nieder. Die Blätter der riesigen Bäume rascheln und der Wind heult laut durch die Nacht. Der Regen prasselt auf die alten Dorfhütten hinab und hüllt sie in einen feuchtkalten Mantel. Die Kirchturmglocken schlagen 12 und langsam steigt feiner Nebel von dem nunmehr feuchtem Erdboden auf. Ein Schatten huscht durch die menschenleeren Gassen. Die Öllampe in seiner Hand wirft ein schwummriges Licht auf die nasse Landstraße. Der Wind fährt durch seinen schwarzen Mantel und jagt ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Ein leises Keuchen geht von ihm aus und er beschleunigt seine Schritte. Seine Schritte hallen auf der Straße wieder, werden aber vom Donnergrollen verschluckt. Blitze zucken aus der schwarzen Wolkendecke und erhellen das Dorf für den Bruchteil weniger Sekunden. Der Wind rüttelt an den hölzernen Fensterläden und peitscht den Regen durch die Gassen.  
  
Der Unbekannte umklammert seinen Mantel immer fester. Die Öllampe schwingt in seiner Hand hin und her. Sein Atem wird immer unregelmäßiger, beinahe einem gequälten Keuchen gleich. Mit schnellen Schritten entfernt er sich von dem Dorf und rennt über die matschigen Feldwege. Sein Ziel direkt vor Augen. Das rabenschwarze Kreuz ragt ihm aus der Dunkelheit entgegen. Vorsichtig öffnet er das morsche Gatter und dringt in die heilige Friedensstätte ein.  
  
Von dem Bäumen herab ist das verächtende Gekreische der Krähen zu vernehmen und er blickt sich nervös um. Das Gewitter zieht allmählich weiter. Ein feiner Nieselregen legt sich auf ihn und seine dunklen Haare, kleben ihm in dicken Strähnen im Gesicht. Er wischt sich mit seinem Handrücken über seine Augen und lässt seinen Blick über den Friedhof wandern. Langsam bahnt er sich seinen Weg durch die Gräber, hinüber zum alten Brunnen. Er stellt vorsichtig seine Lampe auf den Rand und sieht sich suchend auf dem Boden um.  
  
Die Umrisse eines Grabes zeichnen sich vor seinen Augen ab und er geht bitter lächelnd in die Knie. In Gedanken hört er noch immer die Worte der Menschen, wie sie ihn beschimpfen, verfluchen, ihn einen Ketzer nennen und mit Steinen nach ihm verwerfen.  
  
Wütend ballt er seine Fäuste. Zu unrecht hat man ihn verurteilt. Geschändet, misshandelt und langsam auf dem grausamsten Wege zu Tode gequält. Die Verzweiflung in seinem Herzen breitet sich unaufhaltsam aus. Der Wahnsinn übernimmt seinen Geist und er beginnt wie besessen in der Erde zu wühlen. Einige der Krähen lassen sich auf dem Brunnenrand nieder und beobachten das sündige Treiben.  
  
Völlig von Sinnen schaufelt er die Erde beiseite. Als seine Hände schließlich auf etwas Hartes stoßen breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinen blaugefrorenen Lippen aus. Behutsam hebt er die kleine Truhe aus dem Grab und beginnt am Deckel herum zu hantieren.  
  
Ein lautes Klirren ertönt hinter ihm und kurz darauf ist das Schlagen von Flügen zu vernehmen, gefolgt von lauten Geschrei. Die Öllampe ist vom Brunnen hinuntergefallen und lässt ihn in Dunkelheit zurück. Unbekümmert fährt er fort damit, den Deckel der Truhe zu öffnen. Ein leises Knacken ist zu vernehmen und er lacht leise auf. Die Wolken lichten sich und das matte Licht des Sichelmondes erhellt die Grabstätte. Auf dem Boden sitzt ein 16 Jahre alter Junge. In seinen Armen liegt ein Totenschädel, welchen er abwesend streichelt und auf die Stirn küsst.  
  
"Niemand wird dich mir wegnehmen... niemand... Draco... mein ewiger Geliebter... du gehörst mir..." flüstert er leise und streichelt den kalten Schädel. "Mir ganz allein!"  
  
Sein Schrei hallt über die Gräber hinweg und verliert sich in der Nacht.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei richtet er sich in seinem Bett auf. Keuchend reibt er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine Narbe schmerzt höllisch und er hat das Gefühl, als ob sein Kopf explodieren würde. /Ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben./  
  
Leichenblass krabbelt Harry aus seinem Bett. Völlig aufgelöst stoplert er ins Badezimmer, aus welchen kurz darauf Würgegeräusche zu vernehmen sind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja.. und Schluß.  
  
Nun, was sagt ihr? Sollte absichtlich so depri werden, also bitte meuchelt mich nicht dafür. ^^"  
  
Warte mal auf Kommis hier zu.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


End file.
